


Widogast's Magnificent Mansion

by elizabethemerald



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: mordenkain's magnificent mansion, post episode 110, subtle widowjest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Following the trial of dinner with Trent, Caleb welcomes the Mighty Nein into his Magnificent Mansion, and their new home.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Widogast's Magnificent Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal version of what Caleb's Mansion could look like. I honestly love the idea of him creating custom rooms for each of his friends and I look forward to seeing what Liam does for this. Also I would totally do this too if I was an adventurer with a found family. There is no better love letter to your companions than knowing them all so well you can create unique rooms catered to each of their needs.

Caleb stepped into the former meat locker and watched as his friend’s jaws dropped one by one as they followed him. When each had stepped into the foyer he closed the entrance with a wave, then turned to look at the room, a smile teasing his lips. 

The entrance foyer to the magical mansion had stained glass windows on every side. There were three large windows on the left and three on the right and one massive one straight in front of them. Each of the windows depicted one of the Nein in beautiful, ornate stained glass, finer than any glass cutter could make. 

On one wall, Yasha stood with both hands on the hilt of the Magician’s Judge, it’s point dug into the earth at her feet. Lightning crackled and arched around her white feathered wings. Next was Veth in her yellow dress, who wore a necklace of buttons, with her cross bow in one hand, while her other held a porcelain mask, just peaking out from behind her dress. Last on that wall, Beauregard stood in an easy fighting stance, resplendent in her Cobalt Blues, and with lightning blasting off her fists, a cocky smile on her lips. 

Across from Yasha, Caduceus stared serenely down at them his blight staff in his hands, surrounded by growing greenery and tangled vines, with a skull at his feet, flowers growing from its eyes. Behind and above him shone the radiant light of the Wildmother. Next to him, Fjord held the Star Razer in one hand, with green eldritch energy in the other. He stood on the deck of a ship, waves crashing over the rails, with divine light shining off the Wildmother’s symbol in the air above him. Finally there was Jester, her skirts bellowing out around her as if she had just finished spinning, in one hand she held her lollipop weapon, with it sitting over her shoulder, while in the other she offered a blueberry muffin. Standing behind her was a green cloaked figure, just a hint of a smirk visible underneath his hood. 

Finally on the wall opposite the entrance, standing above a pair of double doors was the entirety of the Mighty Nein. At first it was the grubby assholes who had met in Trostenwald. Caleb stood in the center of their group in his dirty coat, Nott, still a goblin near him, with the rest of the group around him. As they stepped forward the image changed to the group of capable adventures who now stood in the foyer. Veth, now a halfling, Caleb clean and well dressed, Yasha with her white wings, Fjord shining under the light of the Wildmother, Beau wearing her expositor uniform. And over their heads, a purple coat, that seemed to flap in an invisible breeze. 

“Lebby...This is-” Veth’s words died in her throat as she stared. 

Caleb turned to take in his friend’s awestruck looks. The smile that had been teasing at his lips now broke into a full on grin. 

“This! Is only the beginning.” He declared, than lead the way to and through the double doors. 

As the doors opened, without him touching them a warm chime could be hard echoing through the mansion. From the foyer the first room was a massive open living room filled with comfortable couches. There was a grand stair case that lead to a second floor and several rooms opened off the main room. Caleb spun slowly in place pointing out the rooms around them. 

“There’s a work out room there.” Beau nudged Fjord and smiled. “Next to it is a workshop, with all the tools you could dream of Veth. And there’s a studio, for art or music.” Jester was already excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet, but at that she cheered and threw her arms around Yasha. “The garden is behind the stairwell and there’s a dining room over there. The larder is through the kitchen, don’t worry Mr. Clay, it’s well stocked, we will not want for food.” Caduceus leaned on his staff, his whole face split into a wide grin. “And of course a library and study.”

The Nein were practically vibrating at this point. Beau had thrown herself down on one of the couches, her legs over the arm, while Jester had started to jump from cushion to cushion around the room. Yasha had wandered over to the studio with a look of contentment on her face. Veth ran to the workshop to peak inside. Fjord patted Caleb on the shoulder. 

“Well done, Caleb.” He said warmly. 

Caleb took just another moment to appreciate his friends and how much they enjoyed the mansion, before he clapped his hands together. 

“Would you like to see your rooms?” 

He asked the question innocently enough but the way those who had moved away snapped back to his position filled his heart with joy. When they were again gathered he climbed the stairs, his friends at his heels. At the top of the stairs were seven rooms, each with a plain wooden door, and an engraved symbol at the top of the door frame. Caleb’s smile somehow widened as he saw each of them take hesitant steps toward the doors that had something special to them in the engraving. 

Caleb followed Beau to the room that bore an engraving of the three eyes of Ioun. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room within was reminiscent to her room with the Cobalt Soul. Few decorations or furnishings were in the room. A bed, dresser and desk taking up the bulk of the space. The desk was well lit with several magical lanterns, and had several piles of paper, as well as quills and inks. All across one wall was a board with tacks, coils of string and paper. The window showed an evening in Zadash from the Archive of the Cobalt Soul there. 

“The uh, conspiracy board was a comparatively recent addition.” Caleb smiled. 

Beau nodded absent mindedly. She picked up the one piece of decoration, a framed portrait that sat on her desk. Caleb knew it without looking. Beau in the center of a group hug with the Nein. Jester and Veth both physically clinging to her, all of them smiling and laughing. He knew that she would deny it if he brought it up, but he caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down her cheek as he stepped away. 

A voice coming from the next room drew his attention. He stepped to the door with the symbol of the Wildmother surrounded by vines to see Caduceus greeting his plants. His room was similar in color and lighting to what Caleb remembered of the Blooming Grove. Outside the window was a bright, verdant forest filled with all manner of beautiful trees and plants. The room itself was fairly austere, though not as severe as Beauregard’s room. However other than furniture the room was filled with plants. There were vines hanging from the ceiling and creeping up the walls. Plus multiple small planters filled with fungus. 

Caleb left Caduceus to introduce himself to his new plants to look at the next room. The door bore the mark of a crossbow bolt covered in electricity. Veth’s room matched her attire, ostentatious colors decorating the walls, and her furniture was an eclectic mix, more chosen for comfort over style. Every possible surface, from the walls to the desk and dresser were covered in pictures of Veth and her family. There were pictures of all three Brennattos, pictures with just Veth and Yeza, and dozens of pictures of Luc laughing and having fun. Including Caleb’s personal favorite, Luc sitting on Yasha’s shoulders from just this morning. 

When Veth saw him standing at her door she ran to him. Caleb knelt to meet her running hug. She pressed her face against his coat to hide the tears running down her face. 

“Thank you Caleb.” She whispered into his shoulder. 

“Of course, Liebling.” He replied, his voice tight. “And if Luc and Yeza visit I can rearrange things to give the three of you your own apartment, so they are always welcome here.”

Veth pressed herself tighter against him, pulling on his jacket for a minute before she let go. She took a deep shuddering breath then turned back into the room. Caleb stood to leave her to it, his smile growing wider as he heard her exclaim upon finding her closet. 

Next down the line was Yasha, the Stormlord’s symbol carved above her door. Caleb stuck his head in, but didn’t disturb her. The giant woman was standing, her fingers resting gently on the wall of her room. Caleb had copied the walls from her room in the Xhorhouse, so the wall was painted with Jester’s mural of wild flowers. Yasha turned from staring at the mural to kneel in front of the potted flower at her feet. She gently rain her fingers over the flower’s leaves, before glancing at the rain that battered the windows of her room. 

Caleb stepped away, leaving her to it and found himself outside Fjord’s room. The symbol above it was almost a perfect copy of the Wildmother’s holy symbol that Cad had made for him. The room had wood paneling and decorations that made it look like it was the captain’s cabin aboard a ship. The walls were decorated with naval charts and on the wide map table were copies of every map the Nein had collected. Fjord had summoned the Star Razer and placed it on a sword rack that hung over the desk while he looked at one of the maps more closely. Outside the wide bay windows a choppy sea could be seen, with the light of dawn filtering in between the clouds. 

He looked up as Caleb looked in and gave a warm smile, the tips of his tusks just poking out above his lips. He nodded to Caleb, appreciation in his eyes before he turned his attention back to chart in his hands. 

Caleb stepped back and looked at the last two rooms. Both doors were still closed. He turned his head as he heard Jester cheer from Veth’s room. He smiled and turned to watch her dash between rooms, her excited chatter filling the hall with noise, as she inspected each person’s room in turn, sharing in their delight at their new accommodations. 

Finally Jester finished talking excitedly with Beau about her room and ran down the hall to meet Caleb outside their two rooms. She immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug in her excitement. Caleb wheezed as she released him, but his smile didn’t leave his face. How could it, when Jester’s own radiant smile was before him?

“You haven’t seen your own room yet?” He asked. 

Jester’s demeanor changed a little at his words. She lost none of her joy, but there was a hint of purple in her cheeks and her tail curled and uncurled around her ankle. 

“Well, I wanted to wait so you could show it to me.” She said.

Caleb’s smile grew crooked at the look of expectation on her face. Who was he to make her wait any longer? He gestured to the room with a Traveler's Gate above it, and the door opened for them. Jester immediately entered, practically dancing in joy as she did so. Caleb followed right behind her. 

Jester squealed in joy as she spun in place in the center of the room trying to take it all in. Caleb had copied elements of her room in the Lavish Chateau, with a few new personal touches. The walls were covered in paintings. The ones near the bottom, childish and simple, while those higher up grew in skill. Many of the paintings were exact copies of the ones from her room, but hidden among them were members of the Mighty Nein, and art of their greatest adventures. Of course among them were some friends of the Nein who didn’t travel with them. Calianna, Kiri, and Shakaste. 

Across the vanity and the desk top were sculptures of all kinds. Again, some of the ones she had made as a child, some of the Nein and some of their friends. There were piles of paints and brushes on the desk, along with a plate of bear claws and other pastries. Jester grabbed one, then jumped onto her bed, landing on her back. She had stars in her eyes as she stared up at the canopy, and the painting Caleb had put there. 

“This is the most amazing thing Cayleb.” She said. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. She took a bite of her bear claw and her face brightened immediately. She groaned as her tail curled on itself. “Mmmm. These have cinnamon on them!”

“Ja, of course.” Caleb’s face hurt from how much he was smiling. He glanced out her window at the Nicodranas skyline, soft moonlight falling through the curtains. 

Almost before he realized, Jester was back on her feet and pulling him into another hug. This one was less tight, but no less warm. 

“Thank you so much Cayleb.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. For probably the first time, Caleb let himself hug her back. After a long hug, he pulled away. 

“Also,” Caleb took on her lilting accent as he said. “There are, like, sooo many dicks hidden on the walls.”

Jester cheered then spun away to begin examining the walls closely trying to find the hidden dicks. Caleb watched her for a moment, then quietly stepped back, leaving her to her search. He left her door open before turning to his own. An open book with a pair of cat eyes hovering over it marked the top of the door frame. He opened the door and walked in. 

His room was simple. Almost as spartan as Beau’s. There was a small bookshelf filled with books. A simple desk with one of his dancing lights floating above it. He knew the drawers were well stocked with paper and ink. The bed was plain but comfortable. One he hadn’t slept in since before he left for the Soltryce Academy. Frumpkin already sat on the bed, gently licking his paw. And on his desk, was a plate with a single Blueberry Cupcake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Let me know what you think of the mansion!


End file.
